Changing
by Shi Cala
Summary: U/M, G/B, T/P the summary is inside the story. R+R please!
1. The choice they made

Changing-Chapter One 

**_Summary_**- Marron is as old as Pan and Bra. They're 11 years younger then Ubuu, Trunks, and Goten. So they decide to go to the Room of Spirit and Time to become their crushes age. This is a U/M, G/B, and T/P story. Oh and to make it more interesting Ubuu and Marron are half saiyan, so Krillen was wished to be a saiyan because Goku wanted his friend to be one, and Ubuu, uh… he's just is half saiyan. ^^ Oh, and the girls get tails later on. But in the room will they lose interest in their crushes? And if the guys realize they like them, can they win them back? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Whoo Hoo! I'm on a roll with my stories!

Gohha- *rolls her eyes*Yeah, good for you. 

Leila- *in a sarcastic tone*We're real happy.

Nina- *blinks and stares* Mm Hm. We are.

Ama- *has her head resting on her arms sitting at a table* Congrats.

Author- What's up with them?

Aialia- Oh, well you were gone they embarrassed themselves.  

Author- *blinks* Well, I don't own DBZ.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Ages:

Girls-11

Boys- 22

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Marron, Bra, and Pan were having a sleepover at Bra's house. Marron sighed. "I'm soooo bored!" "We could always go shopping." Bra suggested. "No!" Pan yelled. "You know I'm hungry." Bra said. "Yeah." Marron agreed. It was 9:00 when the girls headed down for a snack. 

Trunks, Ubuu, and Goten were down there. "Hey, Uncle Goten. Hi Trunks. Hi Ubuu." Pan said. "What's up, bro?" Bra asked. "We're going clubbing with our girlfriends." The girls felt their hearts drop at that. "Oh…" Marron said. Goten grinned, "We'd take you guys but you're too young." Ubuu nodded. "And you wouldn't be able to get into the club." "Well, bye." They ran out of the house.

Bra pouted. "I hate being so young." "It's not fair. They also think we can't fight because we're too young." Pan frowned, remembering what had happened a few days before.

~ ~_Flashback~ ~_

_(A.N. In this Marron and Bra do fight, just not that much.) The girls were outside watching the guys spar. Pan finally got up and went over to them. "Uncle Goten, can I spar with you?" Marron and Bra came up with Pan. "Yeah, bro, can we spar with you guys too?" Marron smiled at them. "Pleeeeease!" Trunks laughed. "No way, you'd get hurt." "No we wouldn't, just because we're girls-" Marron began. "No, it's because you're too young." Ubuu said. Goten gave the Son smile. "Why don't you guys go shopping, I bet you'd like that." Pan shook her head. Marron's shoulders drooped. Bra's smile disappeared. "Yeah, come on. Let's go." Bra said. Marron frowned when they were out of view. Pan shook her head. "Stupid boys." They muttered._

_~ ~End of Flashback~ ~_

 " 'You're too young.' " She mimicked. "I like Ubuu, but I hate it when he thinks I'm young."  Bra frowned too. "If we were their age we'd be able to go to clubs with them and spar with them. Though I don't like getting all sweaty too much, I'd like to spar with Goten." Pan nodded, agreeing with her friends. "We have to find a way to make them think we're not so young." 

They all sat down at the table. They sat there for ten minutes before Bra slammed her hand down. "I've got it! We can use the Room of Spirit and Time!" "Bra that's a great idea!" Marron said. "Okay, here's what we do, you to go back home and bring what you want with you in capsules, then we'll go to Kami's lookout-" "You know, if Kami isn't around anymore then wouldn't it be Dende's lookout?" Pan interrupted. "Yeah, anyway, well set it for 11 days." They all nodded. 

~ ~Marron's way home~ ~

Marron was flying home, really happy. She'd show Ubuu she wasn't a little girl. She'd had a crush on him for a while, but he had ignored it, or didn't notice. _Probably didn't notice, boys are oblivious to those things._  She giggled at that. When she got close, she made sure to lower her ki. She quickly packed up her things and headed to Kami's/Dende's lookout to wait for Pan and Bra.  

~ ~Pan's way home~ ~

Pan was extremely happy. She'd show Trunks for sure. He'd always thought of her as a little sister. _Well he won't when we get out! _She grinned. She lowered her ki and packed a few things, then saw a picture of her, Bra, Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Ubuu. _Might as well pack this._ She smiled. She was on Trunk's shoulders, Marron was in Ubuu's arms, and Bra was on Goten's right shoulder giving him a peck on the cheek. She headed to Kami's/Dende's lookout and ran over to Marron.

~ ~At Capsule Corp.~ ~

Bra was smiling. She had just finished packing. She was writing a note: _Dear Mom and Daddy, Me, Pan, and Marron have decided to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, we'll be out in 11 days. _She smiled again; she had to tell her parents something. She headed to Kami's/Dende's lookout. Marron and Pan were already there. "You guys ready?" She asked. Marron smiled and nodded. Pan grinned, "Let's do this!" Bra punched in the codes and time and they headed in…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author- Done!

Douchu- I can't believe _you're_ writing a romance! 

Author- What's that suppose to mean? *summons a ki ball* 

Douchu- Well, it's just, _you_. *burst out laughing* 

Author- *starts strangling him*

Psycho- Chill, Chalks!

Myno-Yeah, chill, Chalks!

Golo- Relax, stop killing my best friend, bestest friend!

Author- I am not your friend and don't call me Chalks!

Ianac- Well, since she's busy again I'll have to tell you to please review. Ja!


	2. The guys find out

Changing- Chapter Two 

**_Summary_**- Marron is as old as Pan and Bra. They're 11 years younger then Ubuu, Trunks, and Goten. So they decide to go to the Room of Spirit and Time to become their crushes age. This is a U/M, G/B, and T/P story. Oh and to make it more interesting Ubuu and Marron are half saiyan, so Krillen was wished to be a saiyan because Goku wanted his friend to be one, and Ubuu, uh… he's just is half saiyan. ^^ Oh, and the girls get tails later on. But in the room will they lose interest in their crushes? And if the guys realize they like them, can they win them back?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

**_Last Time on Changing:_**

~ ~At Capsule Corp.~ ~

Bra was smiling. She had just finished packing. She was writing a note: _Dear Mom and Daddy, Me, Pan, and Marron have decided to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, we'll be out in 11 days. _She smiled again; she had to tell her parents something. She headed to Kami's/Dende's lookout. Marron and Pan were already there. "You guys ready?" She asked. Marron smiled and nodded. Pan grinned, "Let's do this!" Bra punched in the codes and time and they headed in…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Yes! Second chapter is going up! Well, my friends are gone so read on! Oh, and thank you Pia Bartonlini, GokuVegeta447, son gomay vidal goku, Chelsea, and Gotens Angel for reviewing.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just as Bra, Pan, and Marron were entering the Room of Spirit and Time the guys were leaving the club. They didn't have their girlfriends with them. Trunks cursed his ex- girlfriend as he remembered why.

 ~ ~_Flashback~ ~_

_Trunks was getting drinks for himself and Cindy. (His girlfriend.) He came back and gasped at what he saw. His girlfriend was dancing with another guy and she was lip-locked with him! Trunks went to find Ubuu and Goten, who had also gotten shocks. Goten's girlfriend had been sitting with him when some guy passed and she followed him! Ubuu had been dancing with his girlfriend till she grabbed another guy to dance with and danced away from him! They decided to leave._

_~ ~End of Flashback~ ~ _

All of a sudden a thought came to Trunks. _If it had been Pan she would have never done that._ Pan, wait, where had _that _come from? She was 11 years younger then him. _But if she was your girlfriend…_He shook his head, trying to clear his head from that idea. It was Goten's niece after all!

Ubuu was deep in thought. _That's the last time I see her. If only it was Marron, what th- what am I thinking!? Marron's years younger then me! But if she grew up she'd look really nice and drop that thought! Don't think like that!_ He yelled at himself.

Goten was upset. _That's another lost girlfriend. There isn't one person who won't dump me… then again, Bra wouldn't, she'd stick with me... When did I start thinking like that? She's 11 years younger. Wrong idea, Goten, wrong! Why, if she liked you, you'd love to take her out… stop! _

Trunks and the others headed back to Capsule Corp. "I'm hungry." Goten said. "Yeah, me too." Ubuu said. (A.N. Remember, he's also half saiyan!) Trunks nodded. They headed to the kitchen. That's when Trunks saw the not from Bra. He gasped. "Hey, Trunks, whatcha reading?" Goten asked. He gasped at what he saw too. Ubuu also took a look at it. Trunk's parents were out at a meeting for Capsule Corp. "Maybe it's a joke, they're probably up in Bra's room."

They headed up to Bra's room. They opened the doors the girls weren't there. They looked around. "Hey what's this?" Ubuu asked. Picking up a book. "Hey, that's the book Bra won't let me touch." Trunks said. He opened it. "Hey, it's her diary!" "Look there's something about us in there!" Goten exclaimed.   

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a sleepover at Marron's house yesterday. I found out who they like! Course, they found out I have a crush on Goten. Anyway, Pan has a crush on Trunks and Marron thinks Ubuu cute, but I know she has a crush on him! Well, my Mom's calling.Ja,_

_Bra_

The boys stood there blinking. "Panny, likes me?" "Bra has a crush on me?" "Marron thinks I'm cute?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In The Room Of Spirit And Time 

Pan was training well Marron and Bra were exchanging clothes. "We'll have to shop when we get back." Bra said. Even Pan had to agree, though well they were in the girls section she'd be in the guys section. "I can't wait to spar with Trunks, Uncle Goten, and Ubuu." She said as she walked in the kitchen. After a little while she called Marron and Bra in for dinner. Bra raised her glass. "Cheers. To friendship." "To Bra's great idea." Pan said. "And to our crushes." Marron giggled. Bra smiled, "Let's do a bit of training, Marron." "All right." "Cool, now I can spar with you guys." Pan  cheered.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Well that's it. I should have the third one up soon. Review please. Ja! 


	3. What are we gonna do?

Changing- Chapter three 

**_Summary_**- Marron is as old as Pan and Bra. They're 11 years younger then Ubuu, Trunks, and Goten. So they decide to go to the Room of Spirit and Time to become their crushes age. This is a U/M, G/B, and T/P story. Oh and to make it more interesting Ubuu and Marron are half saiyan, so Krillen was wished to be a saiyan because Goku wanted his friend to be one, and Ubuu, uh… he's just is half saiyan. ^^ Oh, and the girls get tails later on. But in the room will they lose interest in their crushes? And if the guys realize they like them, can they win them back?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

**_Last Time on Changing:_**

They headed up to Bra's room. They opened the doors the girls weren't there. They looked around. "Hey what's this?" Ubuu asked. Picking up a book. "Hey, that's the book Bra won't let me touch." Trunks said. He opened it. "Hey, it's her diary!" "Look there's something about us in there!" Goten exclaimed.   

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a sleepover at Marron's house yesterday. I found out who they like! Course, they found out I have a crush on Goten. Anyway, Pan has a crush on Trunks and Marron thinks Ubuu cute, but I know she has a crush on him! Well, my Mom's calling. Ja,_

_Bra_

The boys stood there blinking. "Panny, likes me?" "Bra has a crush on me?" "Marron thinks I'm cute?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Three, wow, I am on a roll.

Gohha- *yawns* Yeah, but did you have to wake me up?

Author- Oko, you were falling asleep in math again.

Gohha- *is asleep*

Author- *sweatdrops* Okay, well thanks for reviewing all. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In The Room Of Spirit And Time 

Pan flopped on her bed. They had been in the room for 5 years now! Marron sighed from the kitchen. "Why are we doing this again?" She asked for the second time that day. "So that we can be closer to Trunks, Ubuu, and Goten." Bra answered. "You know, I'm beginning to have second thoughts on Ubuu." Marron said. 

When she thought about it, why should she do this? If Ubuu really did like her age wouldn't have mattered. Besides the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a childhood crush.

Bra sighed, she had been thinking about Goten, and when she thought about him she realized he wasn't so great after all. He was always messing up. Besides he thought of her as Trunk's little sister, if he liked her, well, why would he? She was, no had, been 11 years younger. Now her idea wasn't so cool anymore, it was kinda stupid.

Pan yawned, she was exhausted. She began thinking about Marron's question. _Why are we doing this?_ She thought. Trunks didn't like her when she was little, why would he when she got out. _He'd just like you for your body, not everything else._ She thought. _Damn, we were idiots._ She fell asleep thinking about that.

(A.N. Don't worry this _is_ a T/P, U/M, and G/B fic. This just complicates things for the guys.) Marron and Bra also decided to sleep. They had also been training, not as hard as Pan, but still training.

When Marron woke up she smelt food. "Morning Pan, morning Bra. What's for breakfast?" "Food, what else?" Bra said, sarcastically. "Ha, ha." Marron sat down. "Good thing Chi Chi taught Pan how to cook. You'd probably be like your mom and burn it." She said. Bra stuck her tongue out. 

They all headed out into the void. Pan began to fight both of them. That's when Bra noticed it. "P- Pan you've got a, a tail!" Pan looked down, sure enough, she had a furry brown tail. "B-chan! You've got one to!" Marron said. "Look down, Mar." Pan said. (A.N. Remember Marron's dad was wished to be a saiyan by Goku so he could have someone to spar with aside from Vegeta.) 

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Bra squealed. "Yes, I have a tail! I have a tail! Wait, how'd I get a tail? I'm only ¼ saiyan." Pan asked. "Who cares, we have tails!" Marron said. Pan grinned, "Hey maybe we can become super saiyans now!" "That'd be awesome!" Bra yelled. "Sweet." Marron said. "If we can, we might be able to beat the crap out of the guys." "After calling us little and young I'd be glad to fight them." Bra said. "Then we have a lot of training to do!" Pan said, getting into a fighting position. Marron and Bra did the same. "Go!" Marron yelled. And the clash of powers began. Pan's aura was red. Bra's was blue. Marron's was yellow. (A.N. No Marron isn't a super saiyan. Super saiyan aura is gold.)   

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

**_At Capsule Corp._**

Five days had passed since Ubuu, Trunks, and Goten had read the diary entry. They were training in Trunk's G.R. (A.N. Bulma made him one.) "What are we going to do when they get out?" Goten asked, throwing a punch at Ubuu well blocking a kick from Trunks. "I don't know, pretend we don't know they like us." Trunks replied. Ubuu punched both of them. "Why don't we see what's happened to them first." He suggested. "Yeah, come on, let's go clubbing tonight."

They walked out of the G.R. and into Capsule Corp. "Hey, dad." Trunks said as they entered the kitchen. Vegeta was eating a sandwich. He grunted a response. He had been a bit upset that Bra was in the Room of Spirit and Time, Bulma was now building him a new G.R. after yelling at him for ten hours. 

"So what are you brats going to do when princess, Kakkarot's brat's brat, and baldy's brat get out?" "What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goten asked. "It's obvious they liked you, so what are you going to do, brats?" Ubuu shrugged. "We don't know." "They'll be your age when they get out." They blinked, they hadn't even thought about that.

"Well, I've got a meeting, see ya guys later tonight." Trunks said, heading out the door and to Capsule Corp. _What am I going to do? Panny will be the same age as me, she was already cute when she was little, how will she look now? _He got to the meeting, but his mind kept wondering off.

Ubuu also left, he headed back to Trunk's G.R. _Marron's gonna grow up. What will I do, I already liked her a bit when she was 11 years younger then me, what do I do now?_ He began to train, but his thoughts went back to the problem of what he was going to do when Marron got out.

Goten was on his way home._ Wonder what Bra will look like. She was beautiful when she was little, and now she'll be my age!_ When he got home, he saw his old girlfriend, Paris, was there. "what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, I think our brake up was a mistake." She said. "I don't. I can't be with a girl who will follow other guys well we're out on a date." "Aw… you don't mean that, right?" She kissed his cheek. "Bye, Paris." He said, giving her a push out the door, he took the key he had given her to his house. _Great, what do I do now?_

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Voila, Chapter three.

Douchu- *is still laughing*

Author- Shut up, baka.

Douchu- *laughs harder*

Author- *picks up some sand and throws it at Duochu*

Douchu- *Stops laughing and glares at her, then picks up some sand too*

Author- Oh, you're going down! *picks up more sand, war between the two begins again.* Well, I got to go *dodges a ball of sand* beat Douchu *throws some more sand* so please review *gets sand dumped down her shirt* Die! Opps, I mean Ja.


	4. Time's almost up!

Changing- Chapter Four 

**_Summary_**- Marron is as old as Pan and Bra. They're 11 years younger then Ubuu, Trunks, and Goten. So they decide to go to the Room of Spirit and Time to become their crushes age. This is a U/M, G/B, and T/P story. Oh and to make it more interesting Ubuu and Marron are half saiyan, so Krillen was wished to be a saiyan because Goku wanted his friend to be one, and Ubuu, uh… he's just is half saiyan. ^^ Oh, and the girls get tails later on. But in the room will they lose interest in their crushes? And if the guys realize they like them, can they win them back?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

**_Last Time on Changing:_**

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Bra squealed. "Yes, I have a tail! I have a tail! Wait, how'd I get a tail? I'm only ¼ saiyan." Pan asked. "Who cares, we have tails!" Marron said. Pan grinned, "Hey maybe we can become super saiyans now!" "That'd be awesome!" Bra yelled. "Sweet." Marron said. "If we can, we might be able to beat the crap out of the guys." "After calling us little and young I'd be glad to fight them." Bra said. "Then we have a lot of training to do!" Pan said, getting into a fighting position. Marron and Bra did the same. "Go!" Marron yelled. And the clash of powers began. Pan's aura was red. Bra's was blue. Marron's was yellow. (A.N. No Marron isn't a super saiyan. Super saiyan aura is gold.)   

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

Author- Well I'm onto the fourth Chappie!

Leila- Good for you! I'm happy! Happy! Happy!

Author- What's up with you?

Leila- I'm going on a date!

Author- Say wha-?

Leila- Well, I'm off shopping with Nina and Aialia. See ya, Chalks.

Author- *blinks* Bye.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bra sat on her bed. In a few days they would be out of the room. She felt excited, yet nervous. _Daddy will be upset that I left. But I can't worry about him; I've got him wrapped around my finger. But what will I do with Goten? _She shook her head. Trying to clear it. _Never mind him, you're over him! _

Marron sighed for the millionth time. She was trying to choose what to wear for when they got out. _Red with black? No how about the yellow one with blue jeans, yeah, perfect! Ubuu won't be able- whoa girl! What are you thinking he doesn't like you! Remember that. _She nodded, she knew she was right. She was so over Ubuu.

Pan threw a punch. _Three more days, that's all you have left._ She, Marron, and Bra had already become super saiyans. But she still wanted to train. _Where are B-chan and Mar? Hm… probably choosing what to wear. Come to think of it, they'll drag me shopping when we get out._ She looked down at her torn shirt and pants. She couldn't wear this, her father wouldn't like that. _I'll just torn on whatever clothes haven't been torn or ripped. That'll do. Now, what to do when I see Trunks, wait! Why am I thinking about him? I don't even like him anymore! _At that she turned to a super saiyan and began punching the air harder and faster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trunks was pacing in his room. In two hours Pan would be out. And she'd be his age. It seemed perfect. He liked her and he had found out she had a crush on him, so what could go wrong. _Panny's the perfect girl to take out on a date! She's not like the others._ "Brat! Stop pacing!" Vegeta was at his doorway. "Hey, dad, what's up?" "Your mother's called you four times for dinner, brat. Now let's go, I want to eat." "Sorry, dad, guess I spaced out." "You were thinking about Kakkarot's brat's brat again." "Her name is Pan, and, yes." "Thought so, you've been like this for two weeks now, it's annoying, so stop it!" "Sorry, but she comes out in two hours, two hours!" "Yes, so?" "Uagh! Never mind dad, let's go eat." "Finally." Vegeta snorted.

Ubuu was training, well not really training more like thinking about Marron. _In two hours, she'll be out in  two hours, I'll see her again!_ A lot of the time he could sense Marron's ki head to Capsule Corp. Then he went there to train with Trunks. Now he realized it wasn't just to train. _She was cute then, now. Wow, I can't wait till she gets out. _He decided to meditate, but no matter what he did he couldn't keep his excitement down. _I'm suppose to be the calm one. Guess Marron can make me do a lot. She's made me really excited. _He thought. Then he forced himself to calm down, Marron wasn't even there and she was making him excited, if he didn't calm down, what would he do when she finally got out? He felt himself slowly calming down, he had to relax.

Goten sighed. _In two hours, ah! I can't wait, the suspense is killing me! Bra will be grown up, but I don't care! She's always beautiful. No matter how old. And now she's my age! She'll be gorgeous! _He looked at his watch. It read 7:20. _Only five minutes have passed! She won't be out for an hour and fifty-five minutes! Ah! _He hit his head on the wall. It caused a small dent. "Oops." He said. "Guess I shouldn't do that anymore." He said sheepishly. He looked at his watch again. _Ah! Three minutes! I'm gonna die! _Goten sighed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- A the suspense. Hate me don't ya? Well, next chapter should be up soon. ^^ Then we'll find out what will happen when the girls finally get out of the room. Please review. Ja!


	5. They're out!

# Changing- Chapter Five

**_Summary_**- I'm sure you know it by now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**__**

**_Last Time on Changing:_**

The girls are almost out of the chamber, the guys start thinking. (It's a miracle! -_^) 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Well, here's the chapter where they finally come out of the room! And I am so sorry for the wait!

Gohha- Finally.

Author- Thank you to: Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, Gotens Angel, Kutie-Pan, Baby, hotaru420, son gomay vidal goku, N-sama, Chelsea, GokuVegeta447, Pia Bartolini, petite_angel, Chuquita, Goten Bam Margera,Bloody_X, andchibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan for reviewing on FF.net and Media Miner, just for you guys, I'm gonna make this one big chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just outside of the Room of Spirit and Time the Z-gang was gathered. The doors slowly began to open. "See it did open within five minutes, you owe me five bucks, Bra." A voice said from the room. "Fine, I'll give you five bucks tomorrow, Marron." Another voice said. "Man, you guys bet on the stupidest things!" The last voice said. The girls emerged form the room. Pan was wearing a red shirt with black pants that made her actually look like a girl. Marron had on a yellow tank top with blue jeans; she had her hair that reached down to her back, in a ponytail. Bra was wearing a blue shirt that had criss crossed ties at the back and blue jeans that showed off all of her curves. 

Marron ran forward and hugged her Mom and Dad. Bra gave a smile and rushed ahead of Pan to hug her Mom and Dad too. Pan hugged her Mom, but ended up getting a lecture from her Dad. "I can't believe you did that! You lost 11 years of your life!" "But I can now go to super saiyan!" Pan said. Her father continued to yell, Pan just rolled her eyes. She looked around. "Hey." "Uncle Goten!" She grinned and hugged her Uncle. "So, you're finally a super saiyan now, huh?" "Yeah, we all became super saiyans." "Then I'll have to spar with you some time to see how good you've gotten." "I was counting on that." Pan said, grinning.

Bra looked at her mom. "Hey, Mom, now that I'm 22 can I get my license?" "Well, sure, I guess." "Great, I'll get Pan and Marron to get theirs too!" She turned around. "Oh, hey, bro." Bra said, seeing her brother. She turned around again quickly. "Oh, daddy, guess what. I can go super saiyan!" Her father smirked. She turned around again. "What's up, bro?" "Nothing. So you can go super saiyan now?" "Yup. Pan and Marron can go into it too. We all can do it now." "Cool." "Now, I have to go get Marron and Pan and go shopping." Bra said, walking off.

Marron was talking to her parents extremely fast. "We can all go super saiyan now, it's cool." She explained how much they had trained. "Hey, there's Bra, well, I've got to go, Bra, Pan, and I have to go shopping. Bra probably needs my help convincing Pan to go. All be back at the Kame house soon." Marron said, rushing off. She met up with Bra, they headed over to Pan. "Come on, Pan, we're going shopping." "Have fun." "You're coming too." Bra stated. "No way, I hate shopping." "Yeah, but those are the only clothes you have that aren't ripped, aren't they?" Marron asked. Pan frowned. "Fine, I'll go." She muttered. 

They headed off Kami's/ Dende's lookout and to a mall. "Hey, tomorrow we can go get our licenses, hey, we can go clubbing tonight, since we're old enough." Bra said. "Hey, yeah, we can. So, we'll have to meet up at your place tomorrow." Marron said. "We'll have to pick out some clubbing clothes." Oh, goodie." Pan rolled her eyes. "You could be more enthusiastic." Bra said. "I could, but I'm not about to." Pan stated. Bra stuck her tongue out. They finally got to the mall. 

"Wow, Marron, look at this!" Bra squealed. "It's perfect for going out clubbing!" Marron said. Pan came up, "I'm not wearing that." There were three clothes that the girls choose, well actually Marron and Bra choose them. One was a red tube top and long red pants with black knee shoes, that one was Pan's. Another was a yellow tube top and yellow pants, which went down to her knees, with a pair of black knee heeled shoes, which was Marron's. And the last one was a blue tube top and small blue pants, that one was Bra's. (A.N. Sorry, I'm not one on clothes that's Nic's, Andy's, and Linds's expertly. So the stuff I make them wear probably aren't fashionable.) 

They headed back to Capsule Corp. The guys were there. "Hey, bro. Whatcha doing?" Bra asked as she and the other two passed the living room. "Deciding what club to go to." "Oh…" "What are you doing?" Trunks asked. "Uh… we're going clubbing too." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe we can all go together.""Sure." Bra then saw Goten and all of a sudden didn't want to go clubbing with the guys, she didn't want to face him yet. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't want to face him yet. 

Pan glared at Bra when she told them that they were going with the boys. "Why'd you do that?" Bra shrugged. Pan sighed and slowly put on her clubbing clothes. "I hate this." Pan muttered. "Oh, calm down, it's only for tonight." Marron said. Pan rolled her eyes. (A.N. Gee, she does that a lot.) They headed downstairs. Pan saw the guys, well, actually she was more paying attention to Trunks. (A.N. sorry, but I don't feel like making something up for the guys, soooo, you can decide what they're going to wear.) _Wow. Trunks looks… hang on, Pan, don't fall for him again!_   
Trunks looked up. He saw Pan_. God, is that Panny? Wow, she looks great. Perfect, that's the word to describe her._ Pan looked at him. He smirked. "Hey, Panny." He said. Pan gave a small smile. "Hi, Trunks. Ready to go?" He nodded. "Great let's go." 

Marron came down the stairs andgasped when she saw Ubuu. _Whoa, he looks really hot. Nani, I can't go thinking that again!_ She meet his eyes. 

Ubuu looked at Marron. _Man, I can't believe that's Marron, she looks like a goddess! _He looked at her eyes. (A.N. Marron's eyes are blue- greenish in this.) _You can get lost in those eyes…_He smiled at her. She smiled back, though it was more of an I-can-do-this-smile. 

Bra came up from behind Marron. She tripped but someone caught her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Goten. _Aw, Goten looks great, better then-, hey, stop thinking that!_ "Thanks." "No prob."

Goten smiled at Bra. _She grew up so much… she's gorgeous. She's a princess, one that I'm in love with. _Bra slipped out of his grasp and stood straight. "Well, the car is this way, let's go!" They all headed out. "Hey, why don't we fly?" Goten asked. "Because people would wonder." Trunks said. "Oh, yeah." Goten laughed at his own stupidity. 

They finally got to the club. The girls headed in. "So, what are going to do?" Marron asked. "Hook up with some guys." Bra said, grinning. "Right." Pan muttered. They headed into the crowd. "Hey, gorgeous." A voice behind Bra said. She turned around, a boy with brown hair was there. "Want to dance?" "Sure." They headed out to the dance floor. As they were dancing the boy asked, "What's your name? I'm Ben." "Bra."

Marron sat at the bar. "What can I get you?" She lifted her head, a boy was behind the counter, he had blond hair. "Uh…" She began. She grinned. "How about a dance later?" "Sure, I get a break in a few minutes anyway." He said. Sure enough, he was behind her a little while later. "Let's go, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." The boy said. "Marron." "Hi, Marron, I'm Drake." They headed into the crowd to dance.

Pan looked around, she saw Bra and Marron dancing with some guys. "Great, they already hook up with people." She muttered. "Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" A boy from beside her asked. "Huh, me?" "Yes…" "Pan, my name's Pan." "Pan, I'm Mike." He had black hair. She nodded. "Sure, let's dance." 

Ubuu got into the club and looked around for Marron, he spotted her dancing with another guy. He raised his ki a bit. Then a girls face blocked his way from seeing Marron. "Hey, handsome. Want to dance?" He frowned at her. He pushed her away. He headed over to Marron. But his way was blocked again. Some girl grabbed his hands and started to dance. He sighed. _Why is Marron dancing with him? I thought she liked me… Of course! She doesn't know I like her, I'll just have to show her I do._

Goten got in and saw Bra with some guys, dancing. He started over, his ki raising slowly. "Go-chan!" A girl grabbed his arm. It was Paris again. "Hey, Go-chan, let's dance." "Paris, we're over." He said. "You, didn't really mean it, right." She pouted and tears gathered in her eyes. "Paris… I meant it, find someone else." She frowned and dragged him to the dance floor. Goten looked around and couldn't see Bra anymore. _I don't get it, doesn't Bra like me? What's wrong, then. Hey, I never said I liked her, that must be it. Now, to get Paris off me…_

Trunks headed in. He raised his ki when he saw Pan dancing with someone else. He went up to them. "Trunks!" He looked over, Cindy, (A.N. From chapter two) was there. "I'm sorry about that." She said, hugging him. "Cindy, let go." "But, I love you!" "No, you love my money, now let go, Cindy." She frowned. "But I'm your girlfriend!" "Not anymore." She let go. "You'll regret that decision, Trunks." She walked of. Trunks headed up to Pan. Well, at least where she used to be. Another girl grabbed his arm. She started dancing. _Where's Pan? Why didn't she wait for me? Doesn't she know I love her. Wait, no, duh, she doesn't! I forgot that. Guess I'll have to show her. _

(A.N. I was going to stop it here, but, I'll continue)

Pan and Mike sat down and ordered some drinks. "So, Pan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again on Saturday." Pan nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." _Not! _Her mind yelled. _You want to go out with Trunk's. And you're not over! Stop lying girl! _She shoved that thought out of her mind. Mike had started talking about himself. He stopped after a while. She then grabbed his hands and they headed out on the dance floor again. 

Bra smiled, Ben was a good dancer. _Bet Goten's a better one. Admit it, you want Goten, you're using Ben to get over him. Oh, wait you are over him. Just kidding. _Her mind said. She shook her head to get that thought out and to go with the music. She looked at Ben. "Want to do this again?" She asked him. He responded my kissing her on the lips. "What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. _Well, he isn't a great kisser, not as good as Goten anyway… _

*_Flashback*_

_It was Christmas party at the Brief's house. Bra had just come down. Goten came over. "Hi, B-chan." He said. He gave her a kiss. She looked at him, a bit confused. He pointed upward. There was some mistletoe. She walked over to Pan and Marron, touching her lips. She looked at them. *I think I'm in love!* She said in her mind. "Hi girls." "Hey, Bra." Marron said. Pan got up. "I'm gonna get some punch, want any?" Bra nodded. Marron shook her head. "I'm not thirsty, but I'm a bit hungry, so I'm going to go to the kitchen for some food. I'll see you guys later." Bra stared off into space. _(A.N. I'm also going to say what happened to Pan and Marron in the Flashback too.)_ Pan headed over to the table. Trunks was there too. "Hi Trunks." "Hey Pan, having fun?" "Yup!" "Cool, here." He handed her a gift then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas." He walked away. She looked down at the present. She began to open it. "Wow." It was a gold necklace with a gem shaped as four star Dragonball in the center. She put the necklace on. She grabbed some punch and headed back to where Bra was sitting. She gave Bra her cup and sat down and stared off into space. Marron blinked when she saw Ubuu in the kitchen. "Hi." She said. He smiled at her. He had an apple in his hand. "Want some?" He asked. Marron shrugged. "Sure." He split it in half. "Here. Merry Christmas Marron." He handed her half and gave her a light kiss on the lips, then walked out. Marron looked up. *Mistletoe I love you!* She thought when she saw it hanging up. She did wonder why it was in the kitchen, but not like she cared, Ubuu had kissed her! She headed back into the room and sat down near Pan and Bra, then she stared off into space too. _(A.N. Got to love space.)__

_*End of Flashback*_

Marron smiled at Drake. He looked back at her, then at his watch. "Oh man, I'm sorry, my break's over." "It's okay." She said, sighing. He gave her a peck on the cheek then headed back to the counter. Then he turned around and handed her a piece of paper. "It's my number. Give me a ring, kay." She nodded. He left. She found Bra and Pan and told them she was headed out. She smiled as she remembered what Pan said. _"No fair! I thought I'd leave first, *sigh* guess you beat me too it."_ … She got outside. _Well, Drake's not too bad. Then again, I was thinking of dancing with Ubuu the whole time… _She took to the sky when she saw no one looking. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Voila, longer. Please R+R. Ja.


	6. Apology

Author- This is not a chapter. It's an apology. What's Been Heard was delayed but will be up again in a few days and Changing will be completed. But, those two will be my only stories, I've decided to give up writing. Which is why Christmas Time Romance and my other stories have been deleted. So I'll finish them, but then that's it. Sorry.


	7. Marron?

Changing- Chapter Six 

Author- Okay, I'm sorry. Very sorry. And because I'm late in the chapter and my friends were threatening me (thank them that I'm back) I'm writing another T/P, U/M, and G/B story. But back to Changing. As for the new story, uh… it'll be interesting.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Marron looked at the phone, still debating weather or not to call Drake. Finally she picked it up and dialled his number. Two rings later someone picked up. "Hello?" "Drake?" "Yeah. Who's this?" "It's Marron." "Marron! Oh hey, what's up?" "Listen, did you want to meet me sometime?" "Sure, how about…tonight, we'll meet at the club." "Okay, see ya." She hung up. She heard an explosion outside; her dad and Ubuu were training. "Dad! I'm going out on a date tonight." Her dad struck Ubuu down, "Okay, Marron." Marron went back inside to get ready. _That's weird; I could have sworn Ubuu flinched…_

"Hey, Ubuu, what's wrong, I can't usually get a hit like that in." Krillin asked. Ubuu sighed, "Girl problems." _With your daughter… _Krillin nodded, "Uh huh."

They went back to fighting, Krillin thought about it. _I don't get it, Ubuu likes Marron, I have no problem with that, but neither will admit it, hmmm… also Trunks likes Pan yet now she ignores him, same goes for Goten and Bra, man, I need to talk to the others about this._

Hours later…

Marron saw Drake in the club, "Hey!" She yelled. Drake grinned, "You look great." "Thanks." They headed out, "Where do you want to go?" Marron asked. "How about we get some dinner then come back here?" Marron nodded. They went to Kelseys. (Couldn't think about anything else.) _This isn't so bad,_ Marron thought. Drake was nice and cute. _But still_, _he's not Ubuu… _

Half an hour later…

Marron laughed at Drakes joke, _funny, he's funny. But… not to well built. He doesn't look that strong._ They finally left the restaurant and went to the club. Dancing was fine; it wasn't until the date was over that Marron started feeling bad. When Drake kissed her and left, it didn't seem right, like her heart hurt because she knew inside she wasn't over Ubuu. 

She got home with a headache and pain, incredible pain. Apparently her parents were gone, something about going with Bulma and Vegeta over seas (Along with Chi Chi and Goku and Gohan and Videl.) She screamed in pain, it hurt! 

Ubuu had been flying home when he heard a scream in his head. _Marron!_ He raced back to Kame Island and inside. "Marron?!" She was on the floor. Was she breathing, what was wrong? He bent down and checked her pulse…

 ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Author- Oh the suspense, sorry it's short. A bit of a writer's block. Well, till next time. Ja. 


	8. Trouble

Changing- Chapter Seven 

Author- Well, as an apology, here's another chapter. About my new story, well, you know those stories where it's Vegeta having to choose Bulma out of millions of saiyans and she has to go through training. That's what my new one's like, except with Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Ubuu, and Marron. It'll be fun to write, but my friend has to read it first, I'm getting her points of view on stuff, sides, she wants to see if I'm going to write it or not. And I will, or my dear friends will kill me. Anyway, don't know when it'll be up, but for now, chappie seven!

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Bra had been reading a magazine when Ubuu burst through the door holding Marron. "Bra, Trunks HELP!" Ubuu yelled. They came rushing down. "What's wrong?" Bra asked as they headed to the medical room. "I don't know, she was passed out on the floor, her pulse is weak." Ubuu said, putting Marron on the bed. Bra felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ah!" She screamed, doubling over in pain. "Bra!" Trunks yelled. "Sis, what's wrong?" Bra heard him say, her vision was going! She could barley hear him now. What was happening? Bra thought as she passed out. 

At that point Goten came in, Pan in his arms, "Something's wrong with Pan." He said, then gasped when he saw Marron and Bra. They put Pan and Bra on the beds next to Marron. "What's wrong with them? They're all, all… Trunks what's wrong?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at him, "The tests were just run, everything's fine, except… in all three there's a darker spot in the mind." "What's that mean?" Ubuu asked. "It means there's something wrong there." Trunks snapped. He sighed, "It has to be something all three of them were exposed to." 

They sat down. "Goten, what were you and Pan doing?" Ubuu asked. "Sparring, she just fell when we were flying." Ubuu thought about it, _Marron had just entered her home, Bra was talking to us, and Pan was sparring, those things aren't in common or anything, so what is it? _"The Room of Spirit and Time." Goten suddenly yelled. Trunks and Ubuu looked at him. "Hey, that's right, all tree of them were in there." Trunks said. "So something's wrong with it?" Ubuu asked, "That doesn't seem likely. Mr. Popo takes care of it, and you know how he is. He wouldn't dare let anything happen to it." Goten nodded in agreement. 

"We'll go there anyway, see if we can find something." Trunks said. "I'll stay here, in case anything happens to the girls." Goten said. Trunks and Ubuu nodded and left. Goten sighed, he looked over to the girls, _What's wrong with them, what's wrong with Bra? _He came over, _Whatever it is, please don't die… _He kissed her softly then went back to his chair. 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Ubuu and Trunks landed at the lookout. "Mr. Popo!" Trunks yelled. Mr. Popo and Dende came over. "Hello, Trunks, Ubuu." Dende said. "Dende, Marron, Bra, and Pan just fainted and when we ran a test it said there was something wrong in their mind. We thought that since they had been in the Room of Spirit and Time that might have something to do with it." Ubuu said. Mr. Popo frowned. "We'll check." He said, heading over to the controls. He pressed a few buttons. "Oh dear, it seems the room was tampered with while the girls were inside." "What do you mean, Mr. Popo?" Dende asked. "Someone wanted the girls to die in there." "What!" All three yelled. "I do believe there saiyan blood has kept it from killing them in there, however, something is still wrong with them."

Mr. Popo began to work on the controls, repairing them. Dende sighed, "This is bad, it must mean there's another enemy." "We don't need this now." Ubuu groaned. "We can't get out parents either, they're not to be bothered." Trunks said. Dende frowned, "Looks like you two and Goten will have to fight." "How? We don't even know what we're up against!" Ubuu growled. Dende sighed again, "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know anything else." "Thanks anyway Dende. We'll figure this out." Ubuu said.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Goten listened as Trunks and Ubuu told him what happened. "How did they get to the room, wouldn't somebody have sensed it." Trunks said. "Not if they had kept their ki low." Ubuu said. "And we have no clue who it is." Goten groaned. 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Somewhere above earth, a pair of eyes glowed purple in the darkness. "Three down, many more to kill." A voice whispered. Looking at the picture of Marron, Pan, and Bra lying on the beds. "Many, many more to kill…"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Author- Sorry for the shortness again, I'm trying to make them longer, anyway what do you think. Now somebody wants them dead. Plot thickens. R+R please, Ja! 


End file.
